


Ed's Pick-Me-Up

by nochick_fics



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Dry Humping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 20:10:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11111958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nochick_fics/pseuds/nochick_fics
Summary: Ed cheers up Roy after a tragic case of mistaken identity.





	Ed's Pick-Me-Up

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2010 for Radcat38 who was sweet enough to bid on my services for a Help Haiti auction over at LJ.

“It’s _not_ funny, Ed.”

Roy sulked through the front door and kicked off his shoes, taking no particular care in where they landed. Ed sauntered in behind him with a mile-wide grin and watched in amusement as his pissy lover stalked over to the couch and plopped down with a loud sigh. The role reversal was almost surreal. 

“Oh, come on,” the teen said, sitting down beside him and trying desperately to subdue the corners of his mouth, which were practically stretched out to his ears. “You really need to learn how to have a sense of humor about these things.”

Roy’s brow furrowed as he folded his arms, and Ed almost lost it. Yes, the great Roy Mustang was indeed pouting. And it was fucking hilarious. 

The evening had started out like any other: a vigorous round of shower sex followed by an impromptu decision to go out for dinner as neither of them had felt like partaking in the strenuous task of cooking. After bickering about where they would dine--Ed wanted burgers while Roy argued for something a little more refined--the two men had compromised and ended up at a quaint family restaurant, where Ed was able to get his hamburger and Roy treated himself to a halfway decent steak. Things had been going rather well in spite of Ed’s questionable table manners until their server, a sweet and bumbling thing, made a most unfortunate assumption regarding the couple’s obvious age difference and commended Roy on taking “his son” out to eat, as it was not something that she was accustomed to seeing among the restaurant’s clientele. Ed nearly choked on a fry when she said it and proceeded to laugh his ass off while Roy could only clutch his fork and knife and offer a terse thank-you in response.  He had little other choice, understandably, lest he inform the woman that Ed was not his son, but in fact his much younger and often-sexed partner.

And it all went downhill from there.

“You weren’t the one who got called _old_ ,” Roy muttered, casting a hateful sidelong glance at the wall, away from Ed’s annoyingly jovial face. 

“That’s not what she said. Besides, you’re not old.” Ed leaned in close to the ( _old_ er) man and playfully prodded his thigh. “Well… I mean…”

Roy turned around and glared into a pair of not-so-innocently blinking eyes. “Be very careful what you say, Edward.  I’m sure you wouldn’t like it if this ‘old man’ suddenly couldn’t get it up for you.”

A snort of laughter echoed in the living room--not exactly the reaction Roy was anticipating. “Yeah, right,” Ed replied with a grin. “Hell would freeze over before you couldn’t get it up.”

“This is true,” Roy agreed, nodding solemnly. He wasn't one to deny his own virility. 

With a labored grunt, Ed wrapped his left arm around Roy’s neck and used it to pull himself into his lover’s lap, straddling him in a somewhat juvenile but admittedly groin-awakening move. “Look,” he began, weaving his fingers through fine black strands. “All I meant to say was that you’re… like…” The teen paused in his search for an appropriate choice of words, one that would keep the peace _and_ keep him laid. “You’re like a fine wine,” he continued. “You just get better with age.”

“That has to be the lamest thing you have ever said to me,” Roy shot back. Not that he really cared all that much by that point, not with the weight of Ed’s body applying some delightful pressure in a very choice area. “No, I’m pretty sure you’ve said something lamer in all the years I’ve known you,” he amended, absentmindedly running his hands along Ed’s thighs and grabbing onto his waist. His heretofore agitated expression softened amidst the sudden distraction of a lap full of Ed; at that moment, it was about the only soft thing to be found. 

“You might be right,” Ed purred, shifting slowly and deliberately against the distinct swell pressing against him. He leaned forward and gave Roy’s earlobe a lick and a nip, eliciting a soft gasp from the other man. Ed then began grinding on him in full, rolling his hips along the bulge beneath him. A deep moan rose in Roy’s throat. He tightened his grip on Ed and bucked upward, matching the teen thrust for thrust. 

“What is this, a pity hump?” he asked breathlessly.

The teen chuckled against his neck. It went quite well with the tented erection furiously digging into his abdomen. 

“No, it isn't.”  Ed pulled back and gazed appreciatively at Roy’s face, noting in particular the eyes that were all but consumed with desire. “Tell me what you want,” he murmured, his voice low and promising and so goddamn sexy it hurt, circling flesh and metal thumbs along the back of Roy’s neck and causing him to shudder.

While the mere act of rubbing against Ed would have been more than sufficient to get him off if given enough time, Roy took one look at the half-closed eyes, the cheeks mildly flushed, and, most inviting of all, the lips parted and panting and he knew _exactly_ what he wanted. 

“I want your mouth.”

Ed smiled knowingly, as if he had assumed as much all along. He slid along Roy’s open thighs and down to the floor, his hands easing down his lover’s chest along the way. Once he was nestled snugly between the man’s legs, he wasted little time ridding him of the frustrating barrier of his clothing. Roy lifted his hips and Ed yanked off his pants and underwear, leaving only the near maddening vision of his cock, hard and full and glistening, lying flush with his lower stomach. Ed inhaled the musky smell of Roy’s sex and his body responded in kind as his own trapped member leaked wetness in anticipation and rendered his underwear a sticky mess. 

The teen leaned forward. He flattened his tongue against the base of Roy’s shaft and trailed along its full length, delighting in the visible tremble it produced. He did it again, deviously amused at the way Roy clenched his hands by his sides. Ed knew that move very well; Roy was trying desperately not to grab him by the hair and fuck his mouth with wild abandon… not that Ed would have minded at all.

Roy gritted his teeth as Ed lowered his mouth over the tip of his cock and began sucking it slowly, his tongue cruelly toying. The little asshole was messing with him; it was already hard enough not to just grab him by the hair and fuck his mouth with wild abandon… although he didn’t think that Ed would have minded at all. 

Having sympathy for Roy’s rapidly waning self-control, as well as his own, Ed relaxed his throat and took in the full length of his cock. Roy closed his eyes and aimed a profanity-laced rant at the ceiling as he was fully enveloped in the wet and warm suction of Ed’s mouth. He eventually managed to pry open his eyes, and he stared in blissful fascination at the blond head moving frantically in his lap. It was downright criminal that the teen could suck him like that. Without breaking his stride, Ed hurriedly freed his own cock from its restraints and began jerking himself off, the steady motion of his left hand in perfect sync with the bobbing of his head. Roy threaded his fingers through Ed’s hair and pumped his hips slowly, carefully, so as not to give in to his impulse to gag the teen within an inch of his life. 

_“Ahhhhh… ahhhhhhhhhh…”_

Roy’s embarrassment over the wanton noises flying from his mouth did little to deter them; he couldn’t have stopped them if he tried. He could hear the sound of wetness amidst his moaning and groaning, but whether it was from Ed’s mouth or fist, Roy had no idea. He began moving faster, pushing effortlessly between Ed’s lips and gliding alongside his tongue, his mind and body unraveling quickly over the rapture of it all. Roy cradled Ed’s face in his hands and forced himself to focus, watching with rapidly diminishing concentration as his cock disappeared into Ed’s mouth again and again and again.

_“I’m gonna come… ohhh fuck Ed I’m gonna come…”_

Only then did Roy cast his composure to the wind, and he bucked hard into Ed’s mouth and came in blinding waves, eyes squeezed shut and vaguely aware of the teen’s sputtering as he struggled to take in not only the sudden force of Roy’s girth but the sheer volume of release that hit the back of his throat. Roy did it once more, quivering against the sensation of being sucked dry. From seemingly far away, he heard Ed’s sharp intake of breath and muffled grunts as the teen had no sooner swallowed his cum before spraying the bottom of the couch with his own. 

When they were both finished, Roy let go of Ed and collapsed against the back of the couch, trying to regain some manner of calmness. “Damn.”

Still trembling over his own orgasm, Ed raised his head and regarded the result of a job well done.  “Yeah.”   

Roy smiled thoughtfully, if tiredly, at his young lover. “Looks like investing in Scotchgard paid off again,” he mused.

“Looks like it.” A sheepish grin lit Ed’s face. “Are you done pouting, old man?”

Roy sighed deeply and pondered the question, his fingers instinctively intertwining with cool automail digits. “For now,” he concluded. 

The lovers fell silent, basking in their respective afterglow as well as one another. After a few minutes, a sudden thought occurred to Roy.

“You know, I just realized something,” he said. “Maybe that server didn’t think you were my kid because I look old.”

“You think?”

Roy nodded. “Maybe she thought so because you’re so damn short.”

Even in the face of the tirade that followed--and boy, what a tirade it was--Roy smirked proudly, his ego back to form and as inflated as it ever was. Indeed, all was right with the world once more, even if it would end up costing him a day or two of sex in the process.

… Although knowing Ed, it probably wouldn’t. 


End file.
